


Awkward

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [10]
Category: Kanamemo
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki reflects on her new job and the people she works with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

To say the least, she felt very awkward at her new job at Fuushin Shinbun.  
  
Not only she was one of the tallest people there, but her boss was an elementary school kid.  
  
It also didn't help that the oldest employee there seemed to be a drunkard and had a Lolita complex.  
  
Her fellow peers, however, seemed a bit normal.  
  
There was the girl who seemed to be more interest in gambling than work.  
  
And then there was Yume.  
  
She always made things sweet. Literally.  
  
Being a patisserie student seemed like a lot of fun since Yume always made her sweets.  
  
Despite her own nuances, the blonde colleague always seemed to be able to make her laugh on bad days.  It made her seem, well, less awkward and strange.  It wasn't that everyone was strange, but they were just... unique.  
  
Maybe Yume could see that in her.  There were the simple gestures of giving her leftover cake from school, and asking to come into her room to talk about the most random of things.  
  
She wondered whether Yume saw some good in her.  She was only taking up the job for some extra money, but seemed to have found a friend she could cherish.  
  
It made things seem ok.  
  
Maybe she could be less awkward and just be herself.

**Author's Note:**

> In the anime (and manga), Yuuki is pretty shy, so I figured maybe trying to write about her thoughts and/or possible anxiety would be an interesting venture...


End file.
